


Heat

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forge seemed hotter than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed or if there are any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

Gendry liked the North. Well, he liked it now that the white walkers weren’t lurking in every corner. He also liked the Northerners, they were good people that didn’t step aside when it came to hard work. But the cold, did he like the cold? Not one little bit. He despited the cold. It just gave him another reason to spend more time in the forge. In fact, he was really grateful for having a little chamber for sleeping in the back. It was always warm in there.

“Seven Hells, it’s boiling in here!” 

Gendry spun around, surprised. Certainly Arya being silent as a shadow and sneaking everywhere shouldn’t be a surprise by now. But she always managed to do it. And he was caught with his work. Arya usually says he looks like he is in a trance whenever he is smithing. He took her word for granted.

“It’s just fine.” he said while looking at her.

She seemed tired. Then he noticed she was wearing a dress. Oh. There must have been a meeting with all the northern lord then. Usually she was wearing more casually clothes. But this dress didn’t seem casual, though. It wasn’t fancy, it was grey and fur trimmed, but it certainly looked like something that restricted movement. But she looked nice in it. The dress glued perfectly on her silhouette and highlighted her hips...Focus Gendry.

He went back to his smithing. 

Arya went to the bench in the corner and put the records book how she called it down. She was keeping track of everything in that book. Food supplies, construction materials, trades and whatnot. She usually did the writing in the forge. She felt comfortable there. And the sound of Gendry’s hits on the still calmed her down. But even so, it was too hot in the forge that day. So Arya started undressing.

Gendry almost dropped his hammer.

“What are you doing?”he questioned.

“It’s too hot in here, I’d sweat like a pig.” she said and let the dress pool at her feet. 

Then she just sat down, taking the book and started writing things down. So casually. Like she isn’t in there only in her smallclothes. Like the light of the fires didn’t made her white undergarments slightly see through. Suddenly the forge seemed hotter than ever.

Gendry tried to ignore it. They were sharing a bad for Gods’ shake! It isn’t like he wasn’t used being around her. But truth to be told, he wasn’t used to see her in so little. 

Seven hells.

Arya was writing, but she was also taking a look or two at Gendry from time to time. He always looked good when he was working. Shirtless, covered in soot and sweat glistening over his skin. Arya bit her lip. He was distracting her lately. She looked at him again and he caught her eye this time. Arya knew very well why she got so easy distracted by him lately and why everything seemed to heat up when he they were around each other. At least for her. Fuck it.

Gendry tried to look away, but he couldn’t. Then something changed on Arya’s face. She got up, looking at him like a wolf would look at their pray. He gulped. He also tried not to look lower than her eyes because he knew he would be in big trouble then.

“It’s really hot in here, don’t you think?”she asked while standing close to him.

“I suppose.”he said and turned to her. Big mistake.

“I know a way to cool off.” she half- whispered.

There was something in her voice. Alluring. Alluring and enchanting. He didn’t even think while taking her outstretched hand and letting her to lead him to the back chamber.


End file.
